Let Loving Hearts Enthrone Him
by nygirl26
Summary: Who could be bothered with happily-ever-after? He made her happy right now, and for now that was enough. Companion piece to With Heart and Soul, and Voice. House/Cameron.


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own House or any of its characters- if I did, Hugh Laurie would surely be waiting under my tree this Christmas. Title comes from "What Child Is This". This is my first House fic, and I'm still trying to get the voices right, so please read and offer any and all comments and constructive criticism. Happy Holidays!

Cameron woke slowly, stiff from sleeping sitting up for a few hours, but instantly warmed as she took in her surroundings. The television had been turned off at some point, as had the lights, save for those on the Christmas tree. They gave the apartment a peaceful, almost otherworldly glow, aided by the soft rain outside. She supposed most people would have preferred a white Christmas, but Cameron had a lot of driving to do tomorrow. She found the sound of the rain more peaceful anyway.

She heard a soft sigh from next to her and she stilled for a moment, hoping to let him rest a few minutes longer. The gesture was a selfish one- really she just wanted another moment or two to watch him sleep. Waiting another few seconds she finally turned carefully and was rewarded with the peaceful, boyish mask he wore when asleep. She smiled at the sight of brilliant, arrogant, cold Gregory House tucked in under a Christmas blanket hand-woven by Cameron's mother, clutching her to him. No one would ever believe it, and she wouldn't want them to.

She didn't like to share this side of House, a fact that surprised him. He had been convinced that when they made it official- in his oh-so-charming House way, "Look, you're not sleeping with anyone else, right? I'm really not looking forward to explaining how I got some Australian STD"- she would scream it from the rooftop, and completely destroy his title as grouchiest doctor in the northeast. Instead, she played along at work, allowing him to boss her around, to snark and snap at her, and never hinting at the fact that she saw him smile, laugh even, on a fairly regular basis- that she was often the cause of it. She didn't take his nasty comments home with her, and she made sure he followed the same rule. Their professional life stayed at the hospital, their personal lives stayed out of it, and never the two would meet- except for the odd night when everyone else was gone and they just couldn't make it home without acting on some desire.

Another sigh pulled her from her reverie and she knew she should wake him up. By her estimation they had been on the couch for at least three hours, and his leg really couldn't take this position much longer. Vowing to rise in a moment, she looked at the Christmas presents strewn across the table. They had gotten each other some small gifts, books and cds the other had mentioned. Holiday pajamas for House that he would likely never wear, and lingerie for Cameron that she most certainly would.

She hadn't expected more. House wasn't one for big gestures, and when he did have a special gift he refused to give it on a pre-determined day. For her last birthday he took her to dinner and bought her a card and a few movies. The night before her birthday he gave her a key to his apartment. So the jewelry box caught her off guard. She opened it slowly, half-expecting it to be a joke, and was surprised to see the delicate chain, the beautiful pendant.

It was platinum, she realized almost instantly, with shock. She soon recognized the design as well. It was a healer's pendant. She'd come across a much cheaper version once in a catalog aimed at physicians, and it always struck her as a nice idea. Whether it meant that she healed others physically, healed him emotionally, or a little of both, she was touched at the thought he put in.

"Thank you", she said softly. He was relieved that she didn't make a big fuss- he always was- but when he caught her eye she saw that he understood that she got the meaning.

He smiled shyly, "You're welcome."

The night had passed by quietly and uneventfully. Tomorrow she would spend the day with her loud, loving family and she would return to her quiet refuge that night. She hoped he knew that it was as much for her as it was for him. He was home, and, after all, everyone wants to be home for the holidays.

She looked at the star atop the tree and thought about her Christmas wish, her real one. More than anything she wanted House to know, to feel, how loved he was. He made her feel smart and sexy, like an altar to be worshiped at. She hoped that he could see himself, for just a moment, the way she saw him. A rugged prince, a man who, when no one was looking, tried to do the right thing. A brilliant doctor who lived in excruciating pain. He was someone worthy of adoration, reverence- most certainly love.

Cameron finally forced herself off the couch and leaned down to kiss her companion. "House, come on. Let's go to bed." He stirred and then rose, grabbing his cane and making his way down the hallway. While she brushed her teeth he changed into pajamas, and then they switched rooms. She fixed the bed for the two of them and laid down, gathering her thoughts.

Cheerful and hopeful though she was, she was much more firmly planted in reality than he gave her credit for. She was dating a drug addict almost twenty years older than her. A man beaten down by life, who could go from caring to cruel with the snap of a finger. But he _could_ be caring, could be sweet. And he wanted her, desperately, passionately- there was something to be said for the fire of someone who had gone to hell and back, and who lived for pleasure as a result. He might not ever want to get married. She couldn't imagine he'd ever want children. This very well might be as much as he could ever give. It wasn't perfect, but that's not who he is, and it's not what she wants. Allison Cameron had long ago given up on fairytales. Who could be bothered with happily-ever-after? He made her happy right now, and for now that was enough.

She finally began to drift off, and she could feel him slide into bed softly, careful not to disturb her. He settled himself, getting his leg as comfortable as it would ever be, and then pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her gently. "Merry Christmas, Allison", he whispered. She smiled, once he'd turned his head away, and her last thought as sleep claimed her was, "_Yeah, happy right now will be just fine._"


End file.
